onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nostra Castello
Trivia That trivia isn't needed. Ships do not have pronouns and we don't list what a name literally means in languages other than English or Japanese anyway. SeaTerror (talk) 03:55, February 2, 2018 (UTC) The point is the Fire Tank Pirate mafia theme. Rhavkin (talk) 03:57, February 2, 2018 (UTC) ^ That literally has nothing to do with that I said. SeaTerror (talk) 03:58, February 2, 2018 (UTC) I think the trivia is too tenuous - not much of a connection between Cosa and Castello. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 05:00, February 2, 2018 (UTC) What are you on about? Oda is making a reference in Italian (Bege's castle theme); the trivia explains the reference. Just like for the times Oda uses French, Spanish, and German. And it's not about giving the ship a pronoun. Like other Romance languages, Italian has gendered nouns, even for things that don't have sexes/genders, like a castle. When describing said nouns, the adjectives have to match gender and plurality. In this case, Oda paired a female adjective with a male noun. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 05:08, February 2, 2018 (UTC) ST, I'm saying the point is not the translation but what it translate to. It's like we mentioned Sanji's attacks name which are mostly in French, and some of the Charlotte Family names which are global types of food. Rhavkin (talk) 05:09, February 2, 2018 (UTC) The name is the reference which is covered by the current trivia. The other trivia about pronouns has nothing to do with it. SeaTerror (talk) 17:17, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Oh, I didn't realize we were discussing a trivia point you removed. I think it should stay. If a name has a meaning in a language other than English we cover it in the trivia. And it's worth noting that it's grammatically incorrect in that language. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:26, February 2, 2018 (UTC) The pronoun has no meaning since ships are objects. Also if you go by your own logic then you would want both removed since you said the other one was a stretch. SeaTerror (talk) 17:27, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Oda is allowed to reference more than one thing with one name. Look at Capone Bege. His name comes from [[SBS Volume 52#Chapter 508, Page 128|Al Capone and William le Sauvage]]. Similarly "Nostra Castello" comes from the Sicilian mafia and the Italian word for "castle", which is one of Bege's themes. Again, it's not about giving the ship a pronoun. The name could be attached to a man or a woman and would still be grammatically incorrect. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 17:39, February 2, 2018 (UTC) What kind of logic states that I should have the same opinion for one piece of trivia as I do for a completely different one? An accurate translation trivia is not a stretch. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:22, February 2, 2018 (UTC) They're both related if we used your logic as to why one was bad. Also names are never translated. SeaTerror (talk) 20:17, February 2, 2018 (UTC) I'm not sure what wiki you're thinking of but One Piece Wiki has been listing and explaining non-English and non-Japanese references for years. [[Black Leg Style], Hana Hana no Mi, Soul Solid] Dragonus Nesha (talk) 20:36, February 2, 2018 (UTC) A lot of it was removed. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Anjo?diff=1303224&oldid=1303223 http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Lacroix?diff=1302476&oldid=1220689 SeaTerror (talk) 21:08, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Those aren't very good examples. Anjo could be for the Japanese city or for "angel" and Lacroix is a common real world name, but neither character has enough information to draw a reasonable connection to anything. And yes, the wiki doesn't dive deep into the etymology of every character, largely due to Oda piecing their names together from different people. However, we do explain the references Oda is trying to make with them. This situation is more comparable to the names of the Charlotte children, which we do translate and explain, as they tie into the family's themes. Similarly "Nostra Castello" ties into Bege's Italian and castle themes. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 00:16, February 3, 2018 (UTC) It's trivia worth keeping 01:52, February 3, 2018 (UTC) The ship's name has a meaning, doesn't matter if it's a noun or whatnot. 01:56, February 3, 2018 (UTC)